


Take me Home

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), M/M, Modern AU, jaskier wearing eyeliner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier hoped tonight was going to be the night it all came together, drunk, with a twisted ankle and crying, he curses the whole night for not going his way. When Geralt finds him on the side of the kerb, he needs to know what's wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184
Collections: Jaskier Whump Week





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Jaskier Whump Week :D

The air was cold and sobering, but not enough to level out his head. Jaskier had been sat feeling sorry for himself for about twenty minutes now, his legs on the road sitting on the kerb. He had decided it was safe since it was night and he needed to sit. His face was dry with a mixture of tears and eyeliner that had been carefully put on before the party. He leaned his head back. Fuck. The street spun around him each time he opened his eyes. 

“Fucking Geralt. Fucking party. Fucking-”  
He huffed, having nothing else to curse.  
He tried to stand, before breathing in sharply remembering why he was sitting in the first place, he had gone over on his ankle, stumbling home. 

“Fucking... ankle. Fucking, Geralt.” 

A few hours earlier he was filled with warmth. He’d had his first beer, sitting in front of the mirror, pulling at his shirt and ruffling his hair, making sure he looked good before he was picked up. Tonight was the night, he thought. He didn’t know how many times he’d sat with Geralt, consoling him about past lovers, life worries, future worries. But he always did. And newly single, newly excited for life Geralt had invited him to a party a few streets away, and he knew, tonight was the night. He had finally taken the hint.  
He heard a knock at the door as he was finishing putting some eyeliner on that he’d debated if it was too much. But if it was going to be any night? 

“I told you before, it’s open!”  
He shouted, hearing the door open and close. 

“Where are you?”  
Jaskier opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. 

“Don’t you look fancy?”  
“Pretty is the word you’re looking for.”  
Jaskier winked back, making Geralt laugh, but oh, what he would do to hear Geralt call him pretty. 

Everything had gone to plan until they got to the party. On the walk there, they were alone, no one to interrupt them or steal the moment. Once they got to the flat, Jaskier was losing at trying to compete for attention. Normally, he’d wander around finding someone to talk to, he found it easy to make conversation, but tonight, he wanted to spend time with Geralt, and found himself staring.  
The music was loud, and Jaskier was on his 5th beer. He stood with his back against the wall, letting the music consume him. A girl was twisting a lock of her hair round her finger and giggling far too hard at a story Geralt was telling, which Jaskier had heard before, and frankly, he thought, wasn’t even that funny.  
By his 7th beer, he knew he was drunk. He never drank this much, but he was angry. Well, really, he was crushed, but holding anger was easier right now. But seeing Geralt smile, that wide, happy smile that made his eyes shine, that made Jaskie’rs stomach flutter, it was that, that made him decide. He was done for the night. In fact, he was just, simply, done. 

“Take me home, Geralt.”  
He tugged at Geralt’s sleeve like a child. 

“What? We’ve been here two hours Jask, I’m enjoying myself.”  
Geralt, gesturing to the girl next to him, pretending to be secretive. 

Jaskier just looked him up and down, then left, without saying anything. And that’s when the mess started.  
He started his walk back to his house, kicking a can down the street like his life depended on it. Making sure it made a loud noise as it rumbled down the street. His top lip curling as he the anger in his stomach continued to grow. He began to create arguments in his head. 

“If he DARES to come after me, I’ll just tell him how much of an ARSE he’s been. It was ME you came to when you needed to bawl your eyes out when you were upset about her. It was ME you came to when you needed a shoulder to cry on. And you didn’t even just get a shoulder, you got a blanket, and a hot drink, and food and I made sure you survived instead of-” 

As he continued to shout at no one, he missed the can with his foot and stumbled, twisting his ankle on the pavement, his leg giving way. His eyes began to water instantly, and he dropped his jaw, unable to even make a noise at the pain. He sat down on the kerb, his head spinning, and let his legs spread out onto the road. 

“Fucking Geralt.” 

He began to shiver, after the fight or flight of his accident adrenaline had started to wear off, he was freezing. As he was sobering up, he realised how cold it was, and how late it was. 

“There you are, do you know how fucking WORRIED I’ve been? Why did you leave?”  
Geralt started to run down the road as he saw Jaskier on the pavement. 

“Oh just piss off Geralt, I’m not in the mood.”  
“Really? You’re not in the mood? What’s wrong with you? You came over, in a huff, then left without saying goodbye. I thought you’d enjoy this?” 

Jaskier could feel his anger building up again. Not quite confident enough to go into his pre-prepared rant, he sat gritting his teeth. 

“I mean it Geralt, leave it.”  
He sniffed, wiping his face on the back of his hand. The contact hurting slightly as his face was so dry with the tears. 

“What have I done to get this attitude? I- Get off the road you’re going to get hurt.”  
Geralt interrupted himself when he could see traffic coming. Jaskier ignored him. 

“You’re behaving like a child. If you want me to leave you alone I will.”  
“I’m behaving like a child?”  
Jaskier tried to stand up, wincing at the pain in his ankle. He audibly groaned, holding it, pausing to breath before limping over to a nearby lamp post. 

“You’re the one who took me all the way out here to ignore me all night to speak to some girl you’ve never met-”  
“You told me I had to find someone who would appreciate me, I thought I was doing what you wanted-”  
“You- I-”  
He paused, glaring at him, trying to hold back his tears, he couldn’t let Geralt see him cry. He looked away, quickly wiping his eyes, and sat back down on the kerb.  
“Please, Geralt, I can’t. Go back to the party. You’re right. I’m being an idiot. Go and find someone to make you happy. You deserve it.” 

He meant it, even if it wasn’t the person he wanted Geralt to be with. He wanted him to be happy. The silence was loud. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his cheeks were warmed with rubbing them too often. His shirt was damp. 

Geralt sat down next to him on the kerb. They sat together, without talking, staring into the road. Eventually, Jaskier put his head on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“What do you need, Jask. Please talk to me.”  
“I’m just drunk. Ignore me.”  
Jaskier could smell Geralt’s aftershave mixed with almonds from the amaretto he was drinking earlier. It filled his lungs like being covered in a blanket. 

“You’re freezing.”  
Geralt took his jacket off, putting it over Jasker’s shoulders, making his eyes water again. 

“Please, tell me what's wrong.”  
Geralt lifted Jaskier’s head up and rubbed some of the eyeliner off of his cheekbone. 

“You do look pretty you know.”  
Jaskier immediately shrugged him off. 

“Geralt, I mean it, stop. Just go back to the party, you don’t know what you’re saying.”  
Geralt scrunched his face up. 

“What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this? I- I don’t know what to do to make you less sad. I don’t know what I’ve done, but I’m not leaving until you tell me. I deserve a real goodbye if you’re going to fall out with me and stop talking to me. Surely I deserve that.” 

Jaskier looked up at him. 

“Please don’t make me do this. I’ve asked you- If I tell you, that’s it. It won't be goodbye, it’ll be you, running as fast as you can go, with no response, and me left feeling utterly embarrassed and frankly, I can’t face that, not tonight, not when I can’t walk myself home. Please don... don’t make me.” 

Jaskier began to cry again, which made Geralt immediately go back to sit next to him. He tried to pull him close but Jaskier blinked hard, breathed deep before turning his head the other way to try and stop his embarrassment.  
After a few minutes he started to speak. 

“I was jealous, Geralt. I was jealous.”  
There was silence. 

“Jealous? Of what?” 

Jaskier turned his head, looking at Geralt before looking away again. He couldn’t see his reaction. 

“I thought, stupidly, that this, this night was a date or something. I don’t know. I just, I saw you with that girl and- I’m not being a good friend to you. I thought, for some reason, that one day I could be the person to treat you right, finally, and now, instead of just saying that, I’m sitting here with a pounding headache, a sore ankle, freezing, and a drunk mess, crying to you over something you have no control over and you don’t want to hear. I- Please-”  
His voice broke again.  
“Geralt I told you to leave, I’m going to keep embarrassing myself if you stay.” 

Geralt could see Jaskier’s shoulders moving, silently. He opened his mouth twice to speak but closed it again. Jaskier knew Geralt found this hard, but he didn’t want this today, he was exhausted. His ears ringing as he sobered up. 

“I meant what I said earlier. You did- Do look pretty.”  
Geralt put his arm round Jaskier’s waist, pulling him in. 

“Please don’t be embarrassed, I hate knowing that it’s me that’s making you cry. I-”  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
“Let me speak. You know I’m not good at this. But, I want to try. You’ve always been there for me, Jask, and you know I appreciate it. It means the world to me and you... you do too. I, as stupid as this might sound, honestly had no idea you felt this way. I guess, what I want to say is, If I could tell you you’re pretty every day, I’d like that. If I haven’t ruined it. I don’t want to say goodbye yet.” 

The sun had almost come up now. Jaskier sat with Geralt’s leather coat, heavy on his shoulders, and leaned into his touch. 

“I’d like that.”  
He smiled, looking up through his now smokey eyes.  
Geralt started to lean in. He stopped, looking for an extra few seconds, making sure that he hadn’t misunderstood. Then closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Jaskier’s, tasting the salt from the earlier tears, then the numerous beers from earlier. Jaskier’s heart lifted. He whimpered slightly as he finally tasted the sweet almonds on Geralt’s tongue that he could smell earlier. When they stopped, they stayed, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, for about a minute. Just enjoying being together. 

“Do you want me to help you home?”  
Geralt laughed, his eyes still closed. 

“I’d also, really appreciate that, yes.”  
They both laughed, lightening the tension. Geralt stood up and helped Jaskier off of the ground. He lifted one of Jaskier’s arms round his shoulder, asked if he was ready, then they made their way back to Jaskier’s house, for pain killers and plenty of water. Geralt would be looking after him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaaaanks for reading <3  
> Tumblr/Kofi - Hailhailsatan


End file.
